


Cells

by blankdblank



Series: Prompts/Requests [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Jail, Secret Marriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Prompt Request!: Fíli/Mallory/Kíli please! 😊 169. “do it. i dare you.” 299. ‘Just hold on, you’ll be alright.’ 241. “why do i love you?” 117. No way, that’s so lame.…@c-s-stars you asked for it, here it is with your oc, made it modern, and bit heated, hope you like it! :D





	Cells

Buttons flew across the room as a clear tug on the button down shirt covering the dark hair coated chest of the Dwarf just inches from you. The sheer heat from his body coated you within seconds while his tongue slid between your lips in a tilt of his head. His arms shrugged free of his shirt that fell carelessly to the floor through the locking of the door across the room. A few fumbling steps later he was on his back watching with an eager nip at his lip through toeing out of his shoes in your giggling tug at the hem of your tank top pulling it free from under your waistband and up over your head with the aid of the warm hands of the blonde now behind you. The bag he was formerly holding was tossed on the bed and his lips planted on yours when he turned you to face him.

In a melted lean against him your kiss deepened while Kili behind you smirked through his releasing your bra strap. Over your bare back his fingers trailed the dip in your back to your hips, following the band his hands searched out and undid the metal button and zipper before tugging the tight denim shorts off of you. A few muffled giggles later you had stepped out of them and tried not to keep giggling while Kili’s hands smoothed over your thighs rising higher as his lips trailed over your back after he’d pulled free from his pants and boxers. Under his lips Fili’s hands stole firm squeezes on your ass and drew your hips closer to his making his arousal more apparent.

A single brush of fingers from the hand easing up your thigh nearly made your legs buckle if not for Fili’s arm around you. The obvious slickness drew a finger to ease under your panties and soon eased inside you testing your eagerness. A test soon finding you turned around with that single layer stripped off you to straddle the brunette smirking up at you in his move to melt his lips to yours again. Within moments muffled moans sounded in your sink around him through another tear freeing the latex soon coating the pulsing erection soon coated with a dab of lube blindly while his lips warmly planted on your back. Nips and gentle suckles across your back left small pink marks nowhere near hard enough to be there when you awoke but were more than enough to relax you and spur up your lust easing his slip inside you.

Loudly between the pair you moaned and rested your head to Kili’s shoulder for a moment through the first joint pacing thrusts they made inside you. Both gripping and holding you steady in the most comfortable position possible before steadily giving in to a much needed quicker pace from you all. In the room moans and barely audible chuckles from fumbling hands and awkward shifting between switches allowing you each a chance at your favorite style echoed around you over the creaking of the bed frame.

... hours later ...

“Do it. I dare you.” The innocent challenge between your drunken trio had spurred this on. A night of challenges leading to where you were now, a single creak later and your head dropped from the thigh it was formerly resting on as Kili’s slumped body slid off the end of the bench onto the floor with a pained groan. Fili, who was currently using your hip as his pillow squinted in the brightly lit cell peering at his younger Brother lying on the floor with his torn shirt spread out around his sides in his squirm flatter on his back.

.

The urging to add a hat to the statue of Durin in the main park had left the sore Prince in a similar position you remembered while covering your face with a groan into your palms. In your head his rebuttle sounded clearly, “No way, that’s so lame.”

To which you shrugged, “Okay, but you know what happens when you refuse a dare.”

He narrowed his eyes at you, “I didn’t refuse!”

A thump later he was on his back and sirens sounded, for all your imagined agility you all fell into a pile as the boys eyed you being pushed into a cop car on your own making them shout, “Just hold on, you’ll be alright. Uncle will get us!”

.

Your head rested on the bench as Fili asked, “Alright Ki?”

After another pained grunt he squinted up at Fili replying, “Right as rain, Fi.” His eyes scanned over you in your legs tightening through a groan of your own.

Fili turned his head to look at you asking, “Alright there ducky?”

Another groan made Kili fumble upright to scoot closer to you brushing your crimson hair from your face, “Mal?”

In a soft mumble you eyed the toilet in the room without anything to block you from sight of them, “I have to pee.”

Holding back their snickers Fili nodded gripping the back of his shirt as he sat up to tug it up over his head, holding it over his face you glanced at him then to Kili who shrugged out of his torn shirt he laid over his head allowing you to sit, then stand up and hurry to the toilet. Your pants were eased down and you relieved yourself through their shared hummed rendition of the song they somehow silently agreed to sing at the same time. Fully dressed again you sat between the now silent pair after the guards had arrived moments after your flush to order their silence again.

In a glance between them you stated, “I’m not sure if your Uncle is still going to agree to us getting married after this.”

With a chuckle they both replied, “Certainly doesn’t have a choice now.” They flashed their matching solid emerald wedding bands matching your eyes making you peer down at your hand seeing the solid sapphire bands, one bright blue and the other hazel, matching theirs making your lips part as they kissed your cheeks whispering, “Mallory Durin.”

Blinking through a deep inhale you replied, “I can hear your Mother screaming already.”

Kili chuckled, “She won’t scream at you.”

Their eyes turned forward at the guard arriving with keys while a familiar echo of deep voices sounded making them both gulp and stand as their names were called, “Fili, Kili!”

With a pause however they stopped in the doorway and called out to their Uncles, “What about Mal?!”

A sigh sounded and you were called as well after your paperwork went through as well a few minutes later. Anxiously you joined the duo peering up at their irritated Uncles with deep set in furrowed brows over their scowls lasting all the way to the waiting car outside. Between the pair you were buckled in across from Thorin and Durin, both releasing the buttons on their outer suit jackets peering at the three of you quietly until the car took its first turn. A clear snort came from Dwalin as Thorin stated, “You put a hat on Durin in Dale’s center square.” At once his scowl broke and they were reduced to the mess of laughter they had been forced to hold in while fetching you only making you more uncomfortable at their strange reaction.

Dwalin, “You could do better than that.”

Thorin, “Must have downed a keg to get that low on creativity.” Chuckling again.

Softly you asked, “You’re not mad?”

They both laughed again shaking their heads until Dwalin pointed at Kili, “Dis will be though when she sees how they tore your shirt.”

Rubbing your forehead with your fingers you drew in a breath trying not to blush as Kili shrugged through a growing grin, “Must have been one of the earlier dares.”

Fili nodded, “Maybe when we swapped those Dragon statues for the fish heads.”

Lowering your hand again you caught their eyes falling to the rings on your hands making Thorin chuckle again before his low teasing rumble, “You know Dis will take this as a sign of war on her wedding plans.”

Fili eased his hand around yours, “I thought you might be pleased.”

Kili nodded claiming your other hand with a firm nod, “Yes, what with the outrageous budget Amad keeps increasing with her growing list.”

Thorin smirked again as Dwalin added on, “Oh now you know that’s all in good fun. We do only get one go at this with you being the only Princes.”

..

Lost in the middle of a giant taffeta mess of a veil you eyed your smirking Husbands peeking through the open doorway, both trying not to laugh at your disappointed glare at your reflection in the tall mirror across from you eyeing the monstrously heavy jeweled headpiece braided into your hair. Under your breath after their assurances you mumbled to the pair through Dis’ bickering with Thorin about the added cost of another addition to your lavish gown, “Remind me again, why do i love you?”

The pair smirked inching closer stirring a smirk onto your face with promises of your sleepless night ahead until they were shoed away by Dis who gave a giddy chuckle holding the handle of the cart of shoes you were to choose from she was pulling behind her that your eyes fell to in inspection of each choice she offered.


End file.
